


Mistakes

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, HOLY SHIT SO NSFW, adultery (please don’t do that shit! I DO NOT condone it!), killing mention, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ragnar and reader are close and his new wife doesn’t like it. Ragnar goes to reader, instead of talking about it, he explains himself in another way.





	Mistakes

Being a Shield-maiden is no easy task. To think so would be fucking ridiculous. Constantly on edge, at the the ready, just in case someone was foolish enough to invade our shore. All the time spent training and preparing for the next raid, the next fight. Always ready to battle, sometimes just for the namesake, to show everyone in Kattegat you are just as strong and able as the Viking next to you. Man or woman.

The scars and wounds on your receiving end were not ugly, or frowned upon. Though I did know a few women who would cover them with long sleeves or hide their face. A few said it made them feel weak but I only saw the opposite. I liked my scars.

They made me feel powerful and worthy enough to call myself a Shield-maiden. They let everyone who saw me know that I had seen things they had not, that they were lucky to see me at all. They let people know I was not one to fuck with, that I was here with them and the enemy, whoever they were, were no more.

….

The front doors to the blacksmith house were wide open and inviting. The hot summer sun burning through the old shack that had been here long before I was born. The sun shimmered in the small buckets of water next to the grinding stools inside, reflecting its light along the walls.

The blacksmith himself was slaving away in the back when I came in, pounding a new sword into submission. He lifted his head when he saw my shadow blocking the light of the afternoon sun. His soot freckled face crinkled up into a smile and he nodded once, silently inviting me in and went back to work.

Before I sat down, I took out my ax from its place on my hip, rolling it around my wrist by the leather bound handle. Another thing to worry over: making sure your weapons were kept to the best condition.

That was why I was here.

There was talk of a raid a few men were interested in adventuring on. My ears had perked up at that in the great hall late one night and I was itching to see more of this world.

I got as comfortable as I could on a wooden stool and set to work, cranking the stone wheel with one hand and pressing the blade to it with the other. I turned the blade one way and flipped it over, treating my trusty ax with delicate hands.

As I sharpened my weapon I was reminded of my first raid. I could still smell the dirt and iron like it was yesterday. The way my said ax sliced cleanly into the brute of a man. He came charging at me with a sword but was too caught up in his movements, he hadn’t even bothered to raise his shield.

Big mistake.

All it took was one good swing and it sliced right through his arm. I remember that first swing well, how quickly my blade took it off as it fell to the ground with a thud. How hot the blood from his missing arm sprayed on my skin. The look of pure shock and terror written all over his face.

I chopped at his neck but I didn’t get the chance to take his head, though I really wanted too, it would only take one or two more blows to do it. But I didn’t have time as another burly man tore a path my way, this one at least remembered he had a shield and knocked me to the ground with it. I rolled away from a blow and swung swiftly, my ax getting stuck in his shin. I actually had to yank it out quite forcefully.

Even though I was working, I knew I had zoned out, lost in my own thoughts of those first two kills. I heard men coming in and out, talking but not really knowing what they were saying. I could see their shadows dancing on the ground, swaying in the sun.

I was so wrapped up in my work and head that I didn’t recognize that familiar smell of burning wood and fresh pine needles until it was too late. A pair of large hands pinched lightly on my hips, I yelped and stopped the stone quickly. I turned my head to one side and was only met with air but when I looked to the other side, I was met with the culprit. Ragnar. Ragnar fucking Lothbrok.

He smiled that shit-eating-grin at me, showing off his teeth before acting as innocent as possible. He stood up quickly, looking all around him, like he actually thought I’d think someone else had scared me.

“Who did that to my girl, hmm?” He flinched when I punched his arm.

“You did!” I hit him again and wiggled a bit on the stool. The way Ragnar would say my name or call me ‘his girl’ always made me melt. It was good I was already seated, my head was swimming with his intoxicating smell, my legs felt like the would buckle even now if I attempted to stand.

I moved my head back slightly when he bent over, his face next to mine, his beard almost, almost touching my jaw.

“Are you sure? Maybe he did it.” He nodded his braided head to a man over my shoulder. He was losing his fight with one end of a coiled bit of rope, the sweat growing on his brow proved as much.

“Because,” I turned back, not expecting Ragnar to still be so close, his eyes trained on my mouth and then up to my eyes, smiling slyly, “He is over there and you are on top of me.”

I instantly kicked myself. Why did I use those words?!

“I am not,” he looked at my mouth again before standing up hastily, grabbing the axe from my hand quickly, “but I could be.”

“Ha! That’s what you into trouble in the first place.” I of course was reminding him of his little tryst with that bewitching Aslaug woman. Gods I couldn’t stand her! I wasn’t with him like usual, having caught a fever, I was of no use to anyone that way. The same fever that stole his daughter Gyda and Siggy’s as well.

I could be found by his side, Rollo’s or during raids. He relied on me almost more than his brother at times, I was a lot smaller and more agile. Spending hours upon hours training and pushing past my previously set boundaries.

I hated her because as soon as she showed her pretty face, my world came crashing down. She made my best friend, the one woman here that felt like a sister, leave. Lagertha left us all, taking Bjorn with her. Bjorn, that little brat. I missed him terribly, he was always happy to see me, thrilled when I taught him a new trick or prank to pull.

I might have been jealous of Lagertha at times, mainly because she caught Ragnars eye first. That she was the one to be filled with his seed, carrying his children. And then Aslaug showed up, ruining everything.

That bitch actually told Ragnar not that long ago that she didn’t see why the two us of were so close. Why did he have to come to me instead of to her? Why I was always by his side. She hated me and I her, Ragnar knew this all too well.

….

I watched him hold up my ax in the dipping sunlight, examining my hard work. I watched his face light up when he pressed him thumb along the sharp edge and cut himself. His bright blue eyes shot to mine and he smiled, tucking it into his mouth.

“That’s fair, Y/N. Sometimes I just can’t help myself.” He shrugged nonchalantly and handed me back the weapon, butt end first.

“That much is quite clear.” I chuckled as he moved around in front of me, palms down on the grinding table.

“I want to ask you something.” He tilted his head to the side, making sure he wasn’t talking to loudly, or that someone might over here what he might say.

“Would you like-” Just then he was cut off by a high pitched squeal from outside and we both turned to look out the door and saw a few children bolt by. The voice belonged to a laughing little girl outside who paused in the doorway. Her bright pink cheeks smiled at us and then she was gone, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her away from a few of the other screaming kids.

And speaking of; there Aslaug was. Strolling her way behind them, hands resting on top of her belly. She saw Ragnar first, giving him a small smile and then she saw me. Her face changed rather quickly, practically sneering at me, as if to frighten me. Ha!

I gave her a mock little wave and I could almost see the steam fly out of her ears before she stomped away. I didn’t like her, not at all and I wanted her to know that, to feel it.

Ragnar laughed out loud when I told him I didn’t think his new wife liked me very much. When he finally calmed himself down and could somewhat keep a straight face, he told me what she had concluded. Sounding completely laughable, ridiculous even!

“Wait, she said what?” This time I laughed, half at her ludicrous accusation and the other out of nervousness.

“That is what she thinks, Y/N,” Ragnar raised his brows and smiled, “She believes you and I are..you know. Thinks that’s why we spend so much time together, apparently I’m fucking your brains out behind her back. Told me I talk about you in my sleep.”

“In your sleep?! Oh, Ragnar, you sure know how to pick them.” He smiled harder when I laughed.

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled and stood by my side, his hand going to my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. “Truth is,” his voice just above a whisper, he was speaking to me but looked everywhere else, “I don’t like her very much either. We fight constantly as you know, I can’t stand it. Makes things up in her head, things she knows nothing about..”

I stopped listening after that. All I could think about what he’d just said. Repeating it over and over in my head until it rang out of my ears. “Things she knows nothing about.” What in the Allfathers name did he mean by that?

“Y/N? You there?” Ragnar asked, waving the hand previously on my shoulder, in front of my face.

“What?” My voice cracked and I kicked myself once again.

“I said, Rollo and are going up to the training grounds for a bit, do you want to come?” The way he said the last word had my heart racing.

Why did that one, simple word sound so…explicit?

“Oh! Uh, y-yeah, sure. I’ll join you once I’m done with this.” I held my ax up with a shaky hand. I wanted to rub my thighs together but thought better not, I could deal with this ache for him as long as I had too.

He nodded and bit his lip before he pushed off the table with a sigh and left, leaving me dizzy with another one of those ‘his girl’ sentiments.

I wasn’t though, not in the way I wanted. He had an ex-wife and a new one, a pregnant one at that. I was just second in command, one of his closest friends and allies.

He’d come to me with his plans, his dreams, his thoughts of anything and everything. We’d often talk well into the night, sometimes the sky would change a variety of colors, dark to light. I was just a friend, nothing more. Or so I thought.

….

When I finally made it up to the grounds, Rollo had his brother in some sort of headlock. Wrenching him around the neck, trying to get Ragnar to submit. I smiled back at Rollo when he let go, just long enough to wave and went right back to Ragnar.

“Good,” Rollo panted, his bare chest heaving, abs contracting hurriedly,

“Y/N, you’re here. I was starting,” Rollo thrashed a smiling Ragnar around a little, “to get bored with this one.”

“I can see that!” I laughed out loud as Ragnar slumped down on one knee, trying to regain his strength.

“Want to try him? I got him all ready for you.” I watched Ragnar tilt his head up, eyeing me from an awkward angle and smile as he clawed at Rollo’s arm.

“Quite the opposite, I don’t think he’s ready for me.”

“Ah! That’s the spirit, Y/N! Always ready for a fight.” Rollo gleamed and squeezed his brother just a little bit longer before letting him drop to the ground. Ragnar coughed and grabbed at his neck, his smile never wavering.

“Well?” Ragnar panted, looking up at me upside down on the ground arms out, “Let’s see then.”

Ragnar swiped at my leg, grabbing a hold of my boot so fast that I didn’t know I was falling until I hit the grass. Oh, he was in for it now. I crawled over to him, my hands going for his throat first. He was already winded from wrestling with Rollo, I could use it to my advantage, I thought.

But Ragnar caught one of my wrists and rolled me over onto my back, he tried pinning my legs with his own, but that was a mistake on his part.

I moved them apart quickly, wrapping them around his waist and pushed myself up to roll him back over, but in my process of doing so I accidentally rubbed myself against him. I could feel he was at least semi-hard as our hips met harshly, I groaned but kept it quiet at the back of my throat. I hoped he didn’t hear that.

I was successful in pinning him beneath me, after a few minutes of rolling around in the dirt, linking my fingers with his at the sides of his head. He looked completely satisfied, that smirk I knew all too well beaming on his handsome face. I could hear Rollo clapping and praising me but he sounded so far away.

Ragnar grinned up at me, leaving his hands loose and tangled with mine. I gasped loudly when he bucked his hips up into mine, his now hard bulge pressed straight up into my center. That made me lose my balance instantly and I fell forward just enough..just enough that Ragnar shot up, tilting his chin at just the right moment and caught me in a quick as lightning kiss.

I was stunned! He’d never, ever done anything like that. Not to me! He dropped his head, still looking happy as a pig in shit, while my eyes stayed wide. Rollo broke the scene with a wolf whistle and draped his tunic around his broad shoulders.

“Maybe I should leave you two alone,” he barked out a laugh, what did he care if his brother got caught up with someone else? He didn’t like Aslaug either. “Another scandal, brother.” He jokingly tsked him, shaking his head and started to leave through the clearing.

We watched him go, Ragnar still pinned under me. I shook my head and felt him shift his hips from side to side. The more he moved around, the more I was beginning to wonder what he was up to. Was he doing this on purpose? To tease me? Or a prank?

“W-why did you do that?” I finally asked, unsure and anxious at his answer. 

He shrugged and licked his lips, “I wanted to. Did you like it? The kiss?”

With the knowledge that he wanted to kiss me, I felt a surge of confidence and squeezed his fingers and returned his seemingly permanent smile. I climbed off him and stood, dusting off my tights of any debris while he stayed on the ground.

“Not sure. You might have to work on what you call a kiss,” his eyebrows shot up at that, a curious look on his face now. “How you get women to fuck you with a poor mouth like that, I’ll never know.”

“That’s it! Get back here!” He laughed and scrambled up, almost tripping over his own feet as he chased me through the woods and back home.

….

“Y/N, may I ask you something?” Aslaug asked on the other side of Ragnar at the long dining table, her hands rubbing circles over her swollen stomach. Dinner was going just fine until she opened her big fucking mouth. I sighed at her intrusion, bringing me out of my thoughts of the training grounds.

“Yes?” We were all to call her by her official name, but I refused.

“What is it about you that rubs me the wrong way? You are constantly with Ragnar, my husband. Don’t you want a man of your own?” Her words meant to hurt but I had her all figured out the day she arrived in Kattegat. She had a snake like quality that was easily read.

Ragnar only raised his brows and sipped his horn of ale, giving me one of his ‘oh shit!’ looks.

“It’s true, yes. I would like a man of my own. Wouldn’t you?” I fake smiled and popped a piece of rabbit into my mouth. Ragnar nearly choked on his drink, some of spilling out the side of his mouth.

“Ragnar! How can you let her, Y/N of all people, speak to me this way? I am your wife!” Her voice rose several octaves as she glared at me over him, but I was too busy watching Floki spin Helga to the music in front of us to care.

“Y/N is Y/N. I cannot tell her what to do. She thinks her own thoughts.” He shrugged and gave me a wink out of view from her, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Aslaug ground her jaw at her new husbands response, she didn’t know him very well. I mean she knew him well enough to let him cum inside her if that counts, but other than that..

She leaned over and I just barely caught her words meant only for him. “How can you say that to me? Me?! You really want to fight about her, again? I’m tired of this, Ragnar!” Aslaug practically growled in his ear.

All he could do was shrug yet again as she pouted and stood, awkwardly standing back first, clutching her belly and gave me a stern look. She huffed and waddled away from the table, Ragnar followed her with his eyes, watching her slink to the back where she laid her head at night.

The face Ragnar gave me when he faced back made me smile, another ‘oh shit!’ kind of glance that made me laugh, almost spilling my drink.

“I told you, she doesn’t like me.”

“Can you blame her? After all, she thinks you are my girl, for another reason.” His smile went from friendly to curious when I opened my buzzed mouth, the ale was starting to creep in on me. Making me say things outloud I knew I shouldn’t, but like Ragnar had said about himself, I now was the who couldn’t help it.

“Aren’t I?” I fumbled over my words, my mouth felt slow to form them coherently and he saw. “Your girl I mean, you say it all the time..”

“Of course you are! Y/N, you’ll always be my girl. I watch out for you as you do for me. I trust you with my life, you know that right?” The alcohol seemed to be getting the better of my best friend as well.

I nodded, “I-I know.” The way he was looking at me, the way the candlelight in the hall lit up his features made me nervous. His blue eyes were dilating, he licked and then bit his lip.

“Good.” He smiled and when he grabbed my hand, I could feel just how warm they were against my own. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles lightly, back forth. “You mean so much to me. I know I can always count on you, Y/N. Always have, always will. Aslaug does not understand that, she only thinks with her cunt. If I am not laying with her, I must be laying with you, or so she says. She thinks many things.” Ragnar let go of my hand slowly and looked ahead at our friends dancing and laughing by the fire.

“Can I be honest?” He asked and my voice squeaked out a 'yes’ as I listened. Listening to Ragnar speak so much at once left my head reeling. Sure we talked, had spent many nights doing it but this way somehow seemed different. He apparently had a lot to say and the ale was helping him on his way. My head buzzing with new information and ale.

“Before..before Lagertha left with my son, I,” he sighed looking almost defeated somehow, “I was going to divorce her.”

“What?!” He shot me a look at the pitch of my voice, silently telling me to keep it down.

“I wasn’t as happy as I used to be. We were not seeing eye to eye, we fought just like I am fighting with Aslaug. Over things they know nothing about.”

And there it was again! What does he mean?

“I wanted a divorce because I loved another. Aslaug says the same things. That is why we fight. She has a tantrum like a child and throws things, screaming at me. I let her of course. It was a mistake to have sex with her, I know that now. I ruined everything I could’ve had.”

The alcohol was for sure now going to his head. I couldn’t understand what he was saying, couldn’t piece it together. To say I was confused would be quite the understatement.

“Ragnar, I don’t-”

“You. If only you hadn’t gotten sick, Y/N. I wanted you with me, I needed you. I’ve always needed you. I wanted a divorce to be with you. It’s always been you. I had caught Lagertha’s eye but you caught mine. I had known for a long time that you were too strong, too determined in your fates from the Gods. I knew you wouldn’t put up with an asshole like me so…I stayed with her. I married her, cared about her, fucked her every night. But it was you I wanted.” He shook his head then and suddenly I couldn’t catch my breath.

“You’ve never told me this before, why now?” I worried my bottom lip, biting my teeth into it.

“Because some things are different.”

“What’s so different now?” I needed to know but did I really want too?

After a few long seconds he turned to me and I couldn’t read his face. He grabbed my hand again and held it tight, dragging it underneath the table, just so if anyone saw.

“Now I’ve had a taste of you.” He gripped my sweating hand tighter, his blown out eyes boring into mine. I felt the urge to look away, but I couldn’t. I didn’t want too.

It was then that a loud crash echoed throughout the thinning hall. A few people stopped dancing, some stopped drinking, their horns still in the air. It was coming from the direction Aslaug had gone.

Ragnar sighed heavily, let me go and stood. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head, letting his lips linger on my hair. He told me to have a good night and stumbled his way back to the sound of things breaking. He left me alone with these new feelings and I thought it best just to go home.

…..

That was a week ago. A long fucking week ago. I couldn’t stop thinking about Ragnar. The things he’d said to me that night, playing out over and over until I thought I’d go mad.

I held onto the long wooden bar across my back, carrying two almost too full buckets of water. I sighed when I set them down finally next to the closed doors of the great hall. I opened the door and immediately regretted it.

“Calm down, woman! Get a hold of yourself!” I heard Ragnar shout and something hit the wall, hard.

“Why her? What does she have that I don’t?!” Aslaug yelled, sniffling from their room in the back. “Am I not good enough? I’m full with your child and you treat me as if I don’t matter!”

“You do matter..just, stop. Stop insinuating that Y/N is my mistress! Her and I have been friends since we were children. We have known each other a long time.” Ragnar pleaded as I carefully moved the buckets into the doorway as quietly as possible.

“Do you love her?” Aslaug cried. I could just picture her face, screwed up and waiting for the answer she already knew.

“Of course I do! She is my other half on the battlefield, you know that. Y/N has saved my life more than once and I would not be here, with you, if it weren’t for her.”

I bit my lip and turned to leave before I heard what I could only imagine what she said back to him. I stared up at the moon, a few lingering clouds floating across its surface. I closed the doors quietly and dragged my feet back to my house.

….

Once inside, I shut the door and slid down it. Resting my face against the tops of my knees. Fuck! This was not supposed to happen. Ragnar should’ve held his tongue like I had, kept his secrets to himself.

I thought back to different memories together. Like the time we were eight of so, floating out in the fjord and a drifting piece of kelp circled my leg. I splashed around so hard I almost drowned, but Ragnar was there. Fuck, Ragnar was always there. The day he told me Lagertha was pregnant with Bjorn, the glee shinning in his bright blue eyes. The day they were married. The look he gave me on our first raid, all flush skin and anxious for the fight.

I sighed and stood up, stripping out of my clothes and into my thin night dress. I went around my home, blowing out a candle here, a candle there until the only light left was from the moon. Casting her bright light in through the windows and tiny panels in my front door.

I was just about to throw myself down onto my bed, thoughts and memories of my best friend filling my head when I heard it. They were light at first, those first three knocks on my door. Then as the seconds hung on, they got louder and louder.

Who in Kattegat was up this late to go pounding on ones door?

I made my way to the door and opened it, apparently not fast enough as I was quickly engulfed in the arms of Ragnar. His rough hands cupped my face, thumbing over my cheeks while the rest of his fingers tangled in my loose hair.

He had just kicked my door shut when his lips found mine, crushing them together. He growled into my mouth, pressing his chest up against my own, gripping my face as close to his as possible.

I couldn’t breathe, he was kissing me so hard and quick, gasping between each one. Then they moved quickly to my neck, laving at my skin.

“R-Ragnar..what-ah, what are you doing?” I panted as he moved his hands, one holding onto the front of my neck, the other on my hip.

“I can’t take it anymore. I want you, you’re all I can think about. Aslaug wants to think I am fucking you behind her back already, I might as well be actually guilty.” He mouthed over my neck and scraped his teeth along my collarbone.

“Wouldn’t that be-oh!” My words left me and I bit my lip, sighing when the hand on my hip ghosted around the globe of my ass, he gave it a harsh squeeze and roared at the way my chest arched into his.

“Doesn’t matter,” he moved his mouth to the other side of neck, kissing at it until he rested his forehead in the crook of my shoulder. “Nothing matters but you. I only had a taste of you,” he then licked a hot stripe up my neck and whispered into my ear, sending my skin into a frenzy, “And I need more than that.”

My head was swimming with so many thoughts, so many images dancing before my closed eyes. It was only when he cupped my face again that I opened them slowly.

Gods he was handsome, even in almost darkness. His sharp, angular features jutting out perfectly in the moonlight, his eyes glowing almost silver. He slowly licked his lips, starring at mouth before traveling them up over my face and up to my eyes.

“Will you let me? Please?” He damn near begged and who was I to stop him, tell him no? I wanted this just as much as he did. I was wet as soon as lips touched mine, my arousal dripping down my sex.

“Y-yes, yes yes.” I breathed and he walked us back into the wall next to my door. He rolled his eyes playfully, thanking me I was certain and dropped down to his knees, fumbling with the hem up of my night dress, bunching it and holding it up at my exposed waist.

“Open your legs for me baby,” He whispered, mouthing sloppily over one of my thighs, rubbing his light beard over my skin. “That’s it,” Ragnar fucking hummed with approval once I obeyed, looking down at him lustfully between my legs with my bottom lip caught in my teeth, “Fuck, look at you. Already wet for me.”

He stared between my thighs, his mind going who knows where before he pressed his face against my center. Breathing me in, his facial hair tickling my legs in the most explicit of ways.

Ragnar rubbed his cheek against my thigh one more time before looking up at me, giving me a wicked smile and placed one kiss to my inner thigh, then his teeth sunk in. I moaned loudly at the brash feeling and bucked my hips, one hand stayed on my dress, the other came abruptly and slid between my slick. Rubbing me slowly, feeling just how wet I was against his fingers.

“Daddy wants a fresh taste.” Was all he got out, his face disappearing between my legs, gripping my dress as tight as possible.

“FUCK!” I squealed and banged my head against the wall, feeling his lips on me for the very first time. My hips moved on their own accord, rolling up into his mouth. My hands instantly grabbed onto his hair, those tight braids of his, wrapped together with leather were now wound around my wrist.

I whined his name, more than a few times, needing more. As if he could read my mind, he let my thigh go with a quick slap and moved his mouth away. It surprised me when Ragnar circled an arm under my leg and lifted it, resting it over his shoulder.

He rubbed my pussy again, watching what his fingers were about to do. Ragnar pinched my clit and before I could react he pressed two fingers inside me, curling them, twisting them slowly. He knew exactly what I wanted.

“My girl tastes so sweet, so wet for me. It should’ve been you all along.” He said in between kissing my leg, I whimpered when his fingers started moving faster, harder. My moans were echoing throughout my house, bouncing off the walls and right back to me. He slid in another, leaving my whole body a shaking mess.

He moved his hand in a way that made me shout, he hit my g-spot quickly and I had to look down, a naughty smirk on Ragnar’s face while the palm of his hand repeatedly slapped against my clit. I could hear and feel myself getting wetter every second that dragged on, my orgasm just in sight and I told him so.

“Ragnar, please please, I’m gonna cum..” I keened and felt that familiar warmth starting to spread across my lower half.

“Yeah? You feel so good, fucking my fingers. I want you to cum for me, soak Daddy’s fingers..fuck, just like that. Come on, Y/N.” Ragnar mouthed over my legs, pounding his fingers into my cunt even faster. I could hear myself making strained noises, mixed with his name.

“Fuck!” I sobbed and tugged his head to my core, he gladly followed, licking and sucking my clit into his mouth with a moan of his own. His facial hair scratching at my sensitive skin brought me even closer.

“Yes! Just like that! S-so close…Oh, fuck!” I wailed, coming hard on his still pumping fingers, though they were a lot slower now as it washed over me and I held onto his hair, gripping it tight between my fingers as he lapped at my pussy. Cleaning up my arousal, still tonguing my folds.

I gasped when he pulled his fingers from me, leaving me with an empty, aching feeling that I’d never experienced before. I watched his glistening fingers disappear into his mouth, he closed his eyes and licked them clean. He moaned with more approval.

I moved my shaking leg and pulled him up by his hair, his mouth instantly finding mine in the dark, his tongue sliding over mine and then the roof of my mouth. I could taste myself on him, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Shit, Y/N you taste so good.” He pulled away and licked my bottom lip, his hands kneading my hips and he pressed his forehead down to mine.

“I take it back.” I panted, grabbing for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off him. My hands danced over his chest, fingering over the light scars on his shoulders and down his arms.

“What?” He kicked off his boots and started messing with his belt.

“You don’t have a poor mouth.” I exhaled sharply when he spun me around, remembering what I said a week ago. Ragnar pushed me up against the wall, my hands slapped the wood and my face pressed into it.

“That’s right. I forgot you said that.” He moved my hair to one shoulder, gathering it up in his hand, keeping me in place. He moved a bare knee to fit in between my legs, keeping them open. I arched my back against him, hips wiggling.

“What are you going to do about it?” I moved my head just enough to see him matching my smirk. His eyes never left mine when he spat 'this’ and bit my shoulder. Not even when he tortuously dragged the hem of my dress up my legs and rested it on top of the curve of my ass.

Even when he cracked his wrist against one of my cheeks, they never left my face. Or the other nine times or so that followed shortly after. He moaned after everyone of mine, getting himself worked up, his freed cock twitching against the back of my leg.

“You’re a dangerous woman, Y/N. What are you doing to me, hmm?” He nuzzled the back of my neck, rubbing his face in my hair while his other hand smoothed over the blows he’d just given. “I’ve never felt like this, not with anyone. You make me feel so..so fucking alive. I want to spoil you. Give you everything I’ve got.”

“Do it,” I panted into the wall, clawing at it. “Give it to me, please Daddy.”

Ragnar kneed my legs even further apart before pulling my hips back against his. He snaked a hand down, rubbing my heat back and forth before circling his middle finger around my clit.

“Fuck, you’re still wet.” I moaned loudly at his filthy words and pushed myself further into his hand. “I wonder, are you always this wet for me? Soak through your tights when you think about me? Gods, I bet you do. You like this don’t you? Just let Daddy do whatever he wants, what he’s always fucking wanted..” He moved his fingers slowly, my groans vibrating up the wall.

“W-why are you calling-”

A swift slap on my other cheek shut me up with a moan and a low roll of my hips, his face next to my ear now. “Because you’re my girl. I’m your Daddy tonight, my girl needs to be taken care of and I’m the only one to do it.”

Fuck.

He spun me back around, he was sweating and red in the face, his mouth open. He grabbed my face like he did when he first barged through my door. “You want to be Daddy’s girl, don’t you? Want me to take care of you with my mouth again or my cock? Want me to make you scream and forget everything else? I’ll do it baby, all you have to do is ask.”

I couldn’t think straight, he was looking right into my eyes, well past my soul. My breath caught in my throat at what he’d said, the way he asked me to answer. When he tilted his head, impatient at my delayed response, I knew just what he wanted me to do. What he wanted me to say.

I tilted my own face, our lips barely brushing, and that heady pine needle smell filled my senses before I answered.

“Yes. I want to be your girl..Daddy.” The sound that rumbled from somewhere in Ragnar’s chest made my knees weak. He wanted me to call him that and I wasn’t about to refuse. Not with him fucking naked and towering over me, his hard cock digging into my leg.

“Sounds so good coming from that fucking mouth of yours. Why don’t you show Daddy what it can do, hmm?” He popped an eyebrow up and I smiled, whipping off my night dress, throwing it away hastily and sank down to my knees, one by one.

“Fuck Y/N, you look so good down on your knees.” He half whispered and went to move my hair out of my face, so he could watch his cock slide down my throat, but I was a lot faster.

I grabbed the base of his shaft and wrapped my mouth around him, what I could fit anyway. He was a lot larger than I thought, a lot bigger than what I had felt when we’d wrestled. A concern that he might not fit inside me flashed before my eyes and I welcomed the challenge.

“Shit! So fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth.” He hissed when I moved my hand out of the way and took more of him in. “Fuck, just like that.” I kept going, encouraged by his praising words as I moved my mouth faster.

He couldn’t take much more, his breathing went from light pants to full on heavy in a matter of minutes. I smiled when he pulled me off his dick by my hair, bringing me up off my knees.

“Such a good girl, Y/N.” Ragnar kissed me all over my face, dragging his soft lips over my skin. I held onto his heaving chest, pulling him into me as I started to direct us back to my bed.

He suddenly turned me around again, his hands instantly kneading and rolling my breasts around in his large hands. I lulled my head back against his collar, wiggling against him as he pinched my nipples and then rubbed over the nubs with the pads of his thumbs.

“I’m so hungry for you.” He whispered, kissing my ear and the skin just below it while he tugged on my breasts and went back to kneading. He brought one hand down, dragging his nails against my skin and cupped my sex.

I was turned for the last time and I bounced once he pushed me back to the bed, he knocked my legs apart in a flash. I opened them wider, he bit his lip hard when he saw I was still a sopping mess. He stroked himself a few times, taking way too long for my liking.

I rolled over onto my stomach, pushing myself up on to my knees slowly and ass first. I looked at him over my shoulder, he started grunting and fisted his cock a lot faster at the sight of my fingers spreading myself open for him. I moaned and teased him and myself, rubbing my clit slowly.

“Come on Daddy, I thought you needed me.” I pouted and was quickly rewarded when he got right up behind me, pulling at my hips, moving me back just enough for him tap my dripping entrance with the head of his cock.

I mewled loudly when I felt him start to shove his way inside me. Oh, this was going to hurt and it did. But it hurt so fucking good.

“Damn Y/N, you’re so tight.” He panted and pulled out just a little, gathering some of my slick from my thighs and smeared it over my ass. He slapped me harder than before and thrusted himself all the way in, pausing when our hips met.

“Fuck!” I groaned and hung my head. I had never felt so full and exposed like this before. No wonder he could have any woman he wanted! Ragnar was definitely a well gifted man. I thanked the Gods with a dazed smile as he started to fuck into me, hard.

“That’s it baby, you feel so fucking good gripping me like that. How are you still so wet? You love Daddy that much? Fuck, do that again!”

I couldn’t control my hips, they did what they wanted. Rolling this way, rocking that way as my walls clenched down around him. I did like he asked, squeezing my cunt around him.

“F-fuck, harder Daddy!” I cried and circled my hips when he pounded into me, just as hard as I asked.

“Mercy, Y/N. You are fucking dangerous!” Ragnar gripped my hips harshly, digging his fingers into my skin, knowing already I’d have long reminders of our little affair.

I moaned like a feral animal when he let one of his hands tangle in my hair, twisting it and pulling me up from my shaky elbows.

“You like that, huh? Such a naughty fucking girl, Y/N. Does it feel good to be Daddy’s naughty girl?” He slowed down, waiting for my response but my only reaction was to push back on him.

“Yes! It feels so good, Daddy! Please don’t..don’t stop.” I whined when he pulled out just like I told him not to do. I growled at the empty feeling I was left with.

“Daddy, why did you stop?” I rolled over and pouted, looking up at him innocently.

“I want to see your beautiful fucking face, my love. I want to see your face when I fill you back up.” He snarled and pushed me up further onto my bed, my head almost hitting the carved headboard. He crawled after me, gripping my blankets in his wake to get inside me again.

“Open your legs for me, show me what I want baby.” I moaned and arched my back, letting my legs fall open as I brought my knuckles up to my mouth to bite. He grunted in approval, praising me for being such a good girl. I didn’t know where this dominating attitude of his was coming from, but I sure as shit hoped it stayed.

Ragnar stayed raised up on his elbows, his cock just brushing past my waiting cunt when I snuck a hand down between us with a playful smile I eased him back into my slick heat. I held him close, locking my legs around his thick waist.

“You’re doing so good, Y/N. Fucking taking Daddy’s cock like this. Good girl.” He praised lowly in my ear. He felt so fucking good inside me.

I moaned loudly, matching Ragnars guttural noises. He slowly slid back out, only to fully sheath himself inside me. I clawed at his strong arms, pulling him down so his sweating chest could rub against my own, adding the delicious friction I was already getting.

“Daddy! I can’t..I can’t last, please please..” I cried as he bit into my shoulder and then soothed it with his tongue, drawing them into designs. “Daddy, please let me cum!”

“Fuck, me too baby. Me too, just,” He licked up the side of my neck, peppering my skin with smooth kisses and then bit into my skin just below my ear, “Hold it Y/N. Hold on, baby, Daddy’s got you. I want you cum for me. Cum for Daddy.” Ragnar licked the shell of my ear and I lost it.

A vulgar bouqet came tearing through my throat. A long string of nonsense flowing out, just for him as I panted heavily in his ear. He fucked me through my orgasm, his velvety cock sliding easily inside me.

“Daddy, please cum for me.” I cried and looped my arms around his, digging my nails into half moon shapes on his skin. “Please..”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you cum. Love fucking you like this…oh Y/N! Oh shit!” Ragnar growled and grunted, pulling out of me quickly and splashed out his seed on my heaving stomach. I moaned loudly, watching him paint me.

Ragnar rolled over, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, Y/N. That was..are you ok?” He looked at me, a nice sweaty sheen graced his face. Damn did he look gorgeous in that light! I regretted it though when I thought how Lagertha had seen him like that a million times. Fucked out and spent, drowsy from insatiable lust. How Aslaug had seen him more times then I ever had.

“I’m..perfect.” I smiled and grabbed a smaller blanket from the end of my bed, wiping off the evidence that I made him cum for me. I sighed and threw it down to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Ragnar asked and I rolled onto my side and tucked a few loose pieces of hair away and behind his ear.

“What does this mean? We shouldn’t have..I’m happy we did but, where does that leave,” I poked his chest and then pointed back to myself, “Us?”

Ragnar mimicked my position and held my face, soon cupping my jaw and I snuggled my face into it. “Where we’ve always been. It was you and me in the beginning and it will stay that way until we both reach Valhalla. You, Y/N are my girl.” He leaned over and kissed my forehead, leaving his lips resting against my skin.

“Once my son is born, I am divorcing Aslaug. She can stay if she likes, it doesn’t matter. I can rule by myself.” He smiled and brought me over to rest my head on his pulsing heart.

“You won’t be by yourself, Ragnar.” I looked up him at an uncomfortable angle, “You’ll have me by your side.”

He chuckled and held me closer, snuggling into the rumpled blankets, tucking us in.“You’re right about that. I’ll have my girl by my side. I’m never making another mistake again, not with you.”

He kissed the top of my head and mumbled into my mussed up hair, stroking it longingly as I started to drift to sleep.

“I love you too, Ragnar.”


End file.
